Bloons Monkey City
is a new game that Ninja Kiwi has released in open beta, so anyone with a NinjaKiwi account can play. It was released Monday, November 25th, 2013. As of November 19th, 2014, it can now be played on Kongregate as well; a separate account is required however. On December 4th 2014, a mobile version was released (including all mobile-exclusive towers). The objective of the game is to build and expand a city by capturing tiles. To capture a tile, the player must defend against waves of bloons using towers and survive with at least one life remaining. When a player first starts Bloons Monkey City, they will start off with 2 Dart Monkeys, however, more towers can be gained by purchasing the tower's specific building and placing it on a tile that has been captured, you also unlock upgrades different to most bloons games, to unlock upgrades you must research them in upgrade buildings for City Cash, although some require special buildings such as the Centre Of Camo Countermeasures. __TOC__ Gameplay To expand the city, the player must attack and capture more pieces of land. However, the further the player strays from their initial city centre, the difficulty of the level increases, such as more rounds with stronger bloons. When hovering the cursor over a new piece of land, the highest ranked bloon will be shown. However, there are also tiles with multiple bloons shown, suggesting higher ranked bloons than what is actually shown. The difficulty of each piece of land relative to the player's level and choice of buildings can be inferred from the number of dots, ranging from one coloured in dot (trivial) to five coloured in dots (very hard) or five dark colored dots (impoppable). Some tracks on certain tiles are notably more difficult than others, and thus those tiles will have a slightly higher difficulty rating than tiles near it. Most tiles will restrict you from using one or two towers, such as water tiles, where you can not use Ninja Monkey towers or Bomb Shooter towers (Excluding the special mission 'Shipwrecked'). Once the player's city reaches level 9, they can attack other players and be attacked by other players. To attack other people, the player must build a Bloontonium Generator, a Bloontonium Storage Tank, and a Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility. Once all three buildings have been built and some Bloontonium has been generated by the Bloontonium Generator, the player can attack other players. To start an attack, the player must click the 'Monkey V Monkey' button, and then choose if they want to quickly attack a random person or attack one of their friends. Once chosen, the player will be able to choose the strength of their attack and which bloon will be the strongest bloon. The higher the strength and bloon type are, the more Bloontonium is required, and may even require Bloonstones. After the strength and highest bloon type is selected, the player must click 'Go!' and the attack will be sent. If the attack is successful, the player who sent it will get a reward. If the player has been attacked, they can defend against the attack by clicking the 'Monkey V Monkey' button, and then clicking on the attack in the 'Pending Attack' section. Defending against the attack is done the same way as capturing a tile; the player must place towers to defend against the bloon waves (which are actually merged into one, long wave like Apopalypse Mode, however you still get the 100 cash from each round), and survive with at least one life remaining. An update on February 2nd, 2014 was released, in which some trivial graphic changes were made, as well as a new feature entirely: the player is able to pay 5 at any time in a battle to either double the players towers' speed (similar to MIB Call to Arms) or allow the player to place a stack of 20 Red Hot Spikes the same way Road Spikes can be placed, and the game even warns the player when a huge rush is coming and suggests to use the speed boost. Another update on February 20th, 2014 allowed players to select a new mode when completing tiles or MvM attacks, Hardcore Mode. For normal tiles, it will give players double cash and if they have no lives lost, 10. However, on MvM defences the rewards expand to double bloontonium, even to including salvage bloontonium from losses. Another update on March 4th. 2014 allowed players to request or give Supply Drops from Ninja Kiwi friends. Supply drops can be used in a MvM tile or normal tile. It is like the tier 4 upgrade for the Sniper Monkey, "Supply Drop" which makes an Monkey Ace fly over and drop a crate full of money except that the plane called by the Sniper Monkey is a x-3 ace, while the Supply drops from friends are dropped by a 4-x Monkey Ace A new update was being re-released on June 23rd. Named "Contested Territory" since it was closed for repairs on June 6. In it you compete with up to five other cities created by other players to conquer and hold a special territory, with the winner receiving in-game rewards. A new update was released July 30, 2014 featuring premium buildings that can be purchased with NK Coins. Their purpose is to merely decorate a city. A new update was released on October 10, 2014 featuring the option of start a new city in a new "Bloon Dunes" land. The first land is now named "Grassy Pass". In Bloon Dunes there's new special missions, new items, new tracks and includes the new "Engineer Workshop" that bring access to the Monkey Engineer by the first time on Bloons Monkey City. This new city can be unlocked at rank 15 in the first city. Also, there's new artworks featured for the different towers and D.D.T.s can be sent in Monkey v Monkey. A new update was released on November 21, 2014. This featured the addition of quality controls and Non-Stop Mode. Another update on March 12th, 2015 features Monkey Knowledge Books which allows leveling up to 15 of every tower type, including the return of Bloon Sabotage, Monkey Tycoon, and a new book which upgrades 4th Tier Activated Abilities. EXP from them is granted from Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs which include up to 4 cards per box. The cards are rated from Common to Legendary(?) and give XP for the tower the card shows. By adding XP to these towers, you can make them more powerful and/or cheaper. You can get Monkey Knowledge Packs by capturing tiles, treasure chests, and even milestones in contested territory. Common grants 10 XP, Uncommon grants 30, Rare 80, and Legendary 250. Difficulty Levels Bloons Monkey City difficulty levels vary. When expanding the city, it is common to encounter more difficult levels; purchasing sufficient upgrades would be good way to prepare prior to challenging harder difficulties (All difficulty levels are relative to the player's level, Buildings, Upgrades and the tile map). Trivial Trivial is the easiest difficulty in Bloons Monkey City. The player has the option of skipping it, gaining no bloonstones and no XP, or playing it for 50% of the normal XP. It is represented by a single green dot. Trivial tiles are nonexistent when the city is first created, so players must keep an "Easy" tile on their map as they are levelling up. When a certain city level is reached, the difficulty on the "Easy" tile(s) will drop to a "Trivial" tile. Usually having trivial tiles is bad because they will only give you half the normal XP and XP is non-renewable in Bloons Monkey City - there is only so much you can have (XP can still be obtained from MvM even after you have captured all the tiles). Note that a tile with Regrow or Camo assaults cannot be trivial. Note that a trivial tiles difficulty 'may' be raised if it is selected as an attack target for MvM turning a potentially low yielding xp tile into a much higher xp yielding tile (Example: a simple lead assault can turn a 15 XP green trivial tile into a 160 XP tile at level 16, raising it beyond the 30 XP you would have gained had you cleared it normally making it make up lost XP). Easy Easy is the next Difficulty. It is represented by two green dots and should be very easy for most players. The player should be able to defeat it only using a few towers, and shouldn't have to use supply crates, boosts, or bloonstones. Medium Medium Difficulty should be easy for experienced players and is represented by three yellow dots. Hard Hard Difficulty is shown by four circles colored in orange. Experienced players should be able to handle these tiles without too much difficulty. It is quite hard for the average players to complete without using bloonstones. Very Hard Very Hard difficulty is presented by five whole circles filled in red. Players should never go unprepared when challenging such levels. Supply crates for these levels are usually necessary. Impoppable The toughest difficulty in Bloons Monkey City is Impoppable. These tiles have 5 whole circles colored in dark red. Without preparation, even experienced players may lose. The word "Impoppable" is a pun on the word "Impossible". Despite this, however, with the right tactics and strategies, and the willingness to spend occasionally Bloonstones, Impoppable terrains can be conquered. Generally, they should be handled by a very experienced player. Special Missions Some pieces of land have a star displayed, rather than a bloon. These tiles have a Special Mission and provide a boosted reward upon successful completion, such as bonus City Cash, Bloonstones, Bloontonium, or a special item. Some special missions can appear more than once per map. The missions are: *Wattle Trees (2) *Tranquil Glade (1) *Glacier (2) *Shipwreck (2) *Sticky Sap Plant (2) *Phase Crystal (1) * Consecrated Grounds (1) *MOAB Graveyard (3) *Sandstorm (2) *ZZZZOMG (2) *Dry As A Bone (2) Treasure chests are also scattered throughout the map. To open them the player must beat a standard level and capture that tile. Treasure chests can contain either a large city cash reward, or a special item. Caves Terrain Caves Terrain are special terrain tiles that do not have a star. Such tiles also provide boosted rewards, although gameplay is normal. Caves Terrain is considered as "Mountains Terrain" if you mouse over/click. Plus, they also have the same music and same favored and restricted units; Wind Spires can also be built on them. There are 5 Caves Terrain tiles per map. You also earn s''' when you conquer a Cave tile, usually between 8-13 depending on the difficulty of the tile. Unlike other terrains, there is only one track layout for cave terrains. Buildings Buildings, such as Banana Farms, Windmills and Bloontonium Generators, can be built on conquered land; these buildings increase the player's resources in preparation for attacking other players' cities while defending their own. Banana farms generate 1 City Cash every 7.2 seconds, take up 2x2 tiles, and can hold up to 500 City Cash. This means that every sixty minutes, either offline or online, Banana Farms will fill up to their capacity. Upgraded Banana Farms produce City Cash twice as fast as unupgraded ones and can hold up to 1000 City Cash, which means they still take only 60 minutes to get a full storage of 1000. The main currency used in this game is city cash and it used to purchase buildings and unlock upgrades. '''Bloonstones are also a currency and can be used to finish the building process of a building, increase city cash or to increase Bloontonium power. Bloontonium '''is the main resource for sending Bloons, which is all part of Monkey V Monkey. '''Power is required to keep the city operating and is supplied by Windmills and Watermills. Insufficient power will have no immediate detrimental effects, although buildings can't be built without sufficient power. The player can build more buildings to fulfill different purposes, including increasing the number of towers used in-game, or unlocking upgrades for towers. Each building and upgrade increases the monkey's XP when research is complete. Some buildings also change their apparence when upgrades are done. Base buildings have 3 looks: no tier 4 upgrades, one tier 4 upgrade, and both tier 4 upgrades. Upgrade buildings change their look with every upgrade level. All pictures of base and upgrade buildings can be found at http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/20642-Gallery-Upgrade-Stages-of-Buildings Towers To use towers in BMC, base buildings of towers have to be bought. To upgrade towers, upgrade buildings are required. To use upgrades, the player must research the upgrade with city cash. Tier 3 upgrades require 20 to upgrade. Special buildings have to be bought to research tier 4 upgrades (Such as the Archive Of Ancient Knowledge for Bloonjitsu and Glaive Lord). Some buildings, namedly Super Monkey Villas and the Bio-Enhancement Lab, require more than a 1x1 tile to build. Tier 4 upgrades also require 50 to upgrade. Bloonstones Bloonstones are one of three type of currency that can be used in multiple ways throughout the game. They're needed to purchase the Tier 3 and Tier 4 upgrades for your towers, along with paying the regular cash. Another use is purchasing the in-game Monkey Boost and Red Hot Spikes (stack of 20). Bloonstones can also be used for speeding up construction time for your city buildings (cost varying depending on how much more time it will take to finish the building), and for also filling up your Banks with cash and your Bloontonium Storage Tanks with Bloontonium. When running out of lives during a match, the player has an option of continuing the round they died on for 20 (50 when playing Monkey vs. Monkey). In addition to this, the player gets more cash added to their current total for more support. Bloonstones can also be used in Monkey vs. Monkey for sending in extra camo, regen, lead, and MOABs, as well as to boost the difficulty of the attack. Bloonstones can be obtained in only these ways: *Clearing a match without losing any lives will give you an additional 5 as a bonus ( 10 on Hardcore Mode). On mobile, clearing a tile with no lives lost only yields 2. *Clearing any volcano terrain will give you a set amount of bloonstones. However, doing this on Hardcore mode or by not losing any lives WILL NOT boost this amount *Clearing Caves Terrain tiles that yield bloonstones as an award. Not losing any lives and Hardcore mode WILL boost this amount. *Finding bloonstones in a tile that contains a chest *Finding bloonstones as an award for completing a special mission *Holding Contested Territory *By watching a video that will sometimes pop up in an icon on the screen *Through in-game purchases * Leveling up At the start of the game, the player starts out with 50. Bloonstones are not a requirement for building and expanding your city; however they are needed for tier 3 and 4 upgrades, and are very useful. Monkey vs. Monkey Another feature of Bloons Monkey City is to be able to attack people. The highest level of Bloon is chosen, although the rounds are computer-generated. When the receiver of the attacker gets the attack, it's placed on the lowest XP tile they have. The receiver of the attack has to defend the tile in apopalypse-style; if they lose then money is stolen from their town and random buildings are temporarily disabled which can often be frustrating. Also, there is a 1 day time limit. If they do not defend their city in a day, then they lost, but in the battle history, the track picture is replaced by a 'Time expired' picture on a stopwatch with a monkey pointing to it. This time, players won't get bloontonium because they didn't defend their city in the first place. All players start out in Pacifist Mode. Pacifist Mode will prevent attacks from coming in to the player. However, Pacifist Mode can be broken out of. Once a pacifist player has attacked or revenged someone, their status disappears until they spend 72 hours/three days to re-enter it. Defending an attack will not affect Pacifist Mode. Pacifist Mode also requires less than 1000 honor to enter. To begin sending bloons, the player must have built a Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility to allow the player to attack other cities, only with up to Green Bloons initially. Subsequent bloon types must be researched with the Bloon Research Lab before they can be sent, costing money, sometimes buildings, level prerequisites, and Bloonstones. Dark Dirigible Titan A new blimp, named the Dark Dirigible Titan has been released in Bloons Monkey City; decorated with black and grey stripes and with lead parts, and it moves just as fast as the Pink Bloon. It also has 300 health, as well as the properties of Black Bloons and Lead Bloons. It is Camo, and cannot be targeted by normal towers unless within range of a Radar Scanner. After being popped, it releases six Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons. It can be destroyed instantly by a MOAB Assassin or Monkey Pirate's ability. However, Ground Zero does not destroy the DDT in a single use of the ability, requiring two uses instead. Monkey Boost and Red Hot Spikes power-ups :Main articles: Monkey Boost and Bloons Monkey City/Red Hot Spikes On February 2nd 2014, two in-game power-ups have been added for easier tile earnage along with an update where you can retry the round you lost with a plenty of bonus cash. Although they need to be bought with Bloonstones in order to activate them. Those power-ups are called Monkey Boost and Red Hot Spikes. Monkey Boost is an ability similar to M.I.B. Call to Arms. It doubles the attack speed of every tower unit from the screen for 10 seconds, meaning that if you place a Tower after you activated the ability will not shoot twice as much as the base speed. This ability also has a cooldown before you can activate it again. However, this ability costs 5. Red Hot Spikes are stacks of 20 very hot Road Spikes that can be placed with a cost of 5. It has 20 spikes, and allows it to pop Lead Bloons. You can only place 10 piles of Red Hot Spikes in the track however. Red Hot Spikes can be placed in any moment of the game and do not disappear when a single wave of bloons has been finished. So they are "persistent" until used. Contested Territory On 3rd June 2014, Contested Territory was added into Bloons Monkey City. It had been under repair from 6th June due to it causing some problems. As of June 23rd 2014, it is back up and running. Monkey Knowledge Packs On 13th March 2015, Monkey Knowledge Packs was added into Bloons Monkey City. It is very similar to specialty buildings in BTD5. Each Monkey Knowledge Pack gives 4 cards, each card giving a specific number of points to a particular tower's book. Rarer cards give more points, and if the tower is on the next rank, it will gain a new special property. Boss Bloons Main article: Bloonarius (Event) On 25th June 2015, The Bloonarius event was added into the game. It is a boss battle where you have to defeat a new M.O.A.B. Class Bloon named Bloonarius the Inflator. There are 25 different levels. Each level you complete, Bloonarius becomes stronger, and gains more health. Main article: Vortex (Event) On 19th August 2015, The event was added in the game.. The boss battle similar to Bloonarius as it has levels, and it gains more health each time it levels up. Trivia *It is the first BTD web flash game to include the Monkey Engineer. *The Ice Tower has been renamed to Ice Monkey, the Mortar Tower to Mortar Monkey, and Bomb Tower to Bomb Shooter. However, the Ordnance and Munitions Support building still states Bomb Tower and Mortar Tower. **The upgrades section lists the Monkey Ace as "Aero Monkey", the Glue Gunner as "Glue Monkey" and the Monkey Apprentice as "Wizard Monkey". **Also, in the Monkeys and Tracks section, the description for the Super Monkey lists the Sun God as "Sun Avatar". */Special Missions/ have a fixed difficulty for all players, regardless of how far it is from the starting tiles. On the map, it is marked as a star. While playing, the difficulty meter acts as if it is an ordinary, non-Mission tile. **However, certain Special Missions can have a randomly acquired difficulty modifier. For example, a Sticky Sap Plant may have few Ceramics until Round 20, while another can feature dense rushes by Round 15. ** This can be misleading - if a Wattle Trees special mission appears very far from the center of the map, its difficulty meter will probably say Impoppable, but a player who has gone so far should be able to beat it incredibly easily. *There are no difficulty ratings for Contested Territory. *As you rank up, the difficulty on some tiles becomes easier. Thus, it's theoretically possible to encounter easy BFB tiles and trivial Ceramics. *In the home screen, the clock on the Town Hall displays the same time as one's desktop time. * In the home screen, near the bottom left, a line of red bloons can be seen floating behind one of the trees in the background. * The home screen is interactive. Mousing over the Boomerang Hut will cause a Boomerang to orbit; the Town Hall will cause a Monkey to pop out; the Dart Monkey Hall will send out a stream of darts, the Bank will spray some coins, and the palm tree will rattle. Mousing over the 'Play' button will cause a monkey to pop out in the left, too. * Sometimes, when a player captures a tile, the words "More awesomer!" appear. This quote appears in the opening Ninja Kiwi logo of some games such as Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons 2. *A tile with camo or regen assault cannot be trivial difficulty. *The Glaive Ricochet has had its popping power severely decreased (as of 11/12/13). It now has a popping power of 40. *Sometimes, captured tiles that have not been built upon will display monkey residents doing a variety of activities. **Master of Fire meditating (Volcano and Phase Crystal terrains) **Master of Air meditating (Mountain and cave terrain) **3 monkeys huddled around a campfire (Grass, Hills and Consecrated Grounds terrains) **2 monkeys throwing a red frisbee (Grass and Hills terrains) **Monkey snorkeling (Lake and Shipwreck terrains) **Monkey fishing on a boat (Lake and Shipwreck terrains) **Monkey walking around (Grass and Consecrated Grounds terrains) **Monkey holding a hatchet (Forest, Heavy Forest and Wattle Trees terrains) **Tribal monkey hiding (Jungle and Sticky Sap Plant terrains) **Monkey sleeping (Desert and MOAB Graveyard terrains) **Rabbit sleeping (Tranquil Glade) **Monkey with a snowman (Glacier terrain) *This game provides explanation as to the creation of upgrades and bloons, like exactly what Monkey Glue is made out of (answer: sticky sap). *The most underrated or most uncommon towers used in BTD5 usually turn into quite helpful towers, such as Signal Flare, Flash Bomb, and Cannon Ship. *In the city overview, some blimps lack minor details, such as eyes and (in the case of BFBs), the Anti-Monkey symbol. These details are present when playing the tiles, however. *On 15 October 2014, all towers and upgrades were given a unique artwork, rather than using that from BTD5. *On 23 October 2014, a halloween theme was added to the title screen, where it is now night, an eyeball replaces the clock from the Town Hall, a spider is clinging to the windmill, which is full of cobweb.The interactive stuff was also changed: The Dart Monkey Hall now ejects bats instead of darts, an ax(e) with blood is thrown out of the Boomerang hut, the Bank sprays jack-o'-lanterns instead of coins, spiders fall from the palm tree instead of bananas, a zombified monkey is shown above the windmill (and mousing over the "Play" button) and many ghosts from monkeys with moustaches come out from the ground by mousing over the Town Hall, while some evil red eyes are watching the player from inside it. *On 17 August 2015, new updates were added, giving extra upgrades to banana farms and banks, and a new appearance to banana farms (more trees, and scattered banana crates, such as in a game). *When moused over, the D.D.T. is the only bloon that will not leave a a small shadow on the tile. Gallery Monkey Snorkelling.PNG|Monkey snorkeling Shipwreck tile(with fishing monkey).PNG|Monkey fishing on a boat Frisbee monkeys.PNG|2 monkeys throwing a red frisbee Campfire monkeys.PNG|3 monkeys huddled around a campfire Master of air.PNG|Master of Air meditating Monkey City Halloween.PNG|One fine Halloween night in Monkey City Christmas.png|Christmas Title 14_03_2015.png|Monkey Lumberjack 16_03_2015.png|Tribal monkey in a Sticky Sap Plant Tile External Links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4d6ld9XdZI&feature=player_embedded *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Monkey-City.html#.UpPCQcRQEaA *http://ninjakiwi.com/blog/news/30054-bloons-monkey-city-coming-soon Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Misc Bloons Games